


snow friends

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, L’manberg, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) (Mention), i dont think this counts as angst??, pre-election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: The blonde stared out the window from the warm interior of the house the L’manberg citizens had built. The war ended a while ago, and the seasons had passed. Now, it was winter, and outside, snowflakes drifted from the sky, falling to the ground and gently coating it in a blanket of white.He couldn’t stop thinking of the past. Not of the war, no, but before.Of a barren land, white snow that was almost blinding, which stretched on for miles.Of old friends.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 54





	snow friends

The blonde stared out the window from the warm interior of the house the L’manberg citizens had built. The war ended a while ago, and the seasons had passed. Now, it was winter, and outside, snowflakes drifted from the sky, falling to the ground and gently coating it in a blanket of white.

Tommy continued to stare, pulling the blanket back up over his shoulders. The fireplace crackled softly, a kind ambience to match the snowfall.

It was dark out, the snow shimmered in the moonlight, and underneath the lamps that hung from the exterior walls of the house. 

Tommy was the only one awake, the other L’manberg residence had gone to sleep a while ago, but the blonde had trouble sleeping.

He couldn’t stop thinking of the past. Not of the war, no, but before.

Of a barren land, white snow that was almost blinding, which stretched on for miles. 

A palace. A grand structure, safe, but intimidating.

But mainly, Tommy thought of his friends.

Techno and Phil.

It had been a while since he had seen the two. He missed them greatly. 

It was odd, how he missed them, despite his many quarrels with the pair. But, he couldn’t push away the hope that one day, he would see them again.

They were like family. Not just the three of them, though, Wilbur too.

Tommy sighed, brow furrowing as he remembered simpler times, of when his biggest worry was how to take down Technoblade.

It seemed just like yesterday, but at the same time, it felt like years had passed since then.

Tommy jumped as he heard footsteps, and the sound of the floorboards creaking as somebody walked down the stairs.

“Tommy, what are you doing awake? It’s the middle of the night.”

There he is.

The young boy turned, already knowing who he would see, and yes, it was Wilbur.

“Oh, sorry Wilbur, I was just looking at the snow,” Tommy explained.

Wilbur did not respond, simply walking over to Tommy, peering out the window as well.

The two stood there silently, before Wilbur spoke.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it. The snow.”

Tommy did not give a verbal response, simply nodding.

The silence continued, but not for long.

“Hey, Wilbur?” Tommy spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes, Tommy?” The brown haired man replied, his voice in the same hushed tone.

Tommy hesitated, but pressed on.

“Do you ever miss Phil and Techno?” 

Silence. Tommy tensed, had he messed up? Maybe he should not have brought up the topic. He opened his mouth to apologize, when Wilbur spoke.

“Yes, every day. I think of them a lot,” Wilbur admitted.

Tommy sighed, relaxing.

“Me too. The snow reminds me of them,” The boy murmured.

Wilbur did not respond, simply giving a hum of acknowledgement.

“Do you think they would ever come here? Even if it was just a visit?” Tommy questioned.

It took a few moments before Wilbur responded.

“Possibly. You know, Tommy, you could always write them a letter, or send a signal,” The older man pointed out.

Tommy simply nodded.

“What if they don’t come?” Tommy’s voice was quiet, barely louder than the crackling fire. 

He felt a hand being placed gently on his shoulder, he looked over to Wilbur.

“They’ll come, Tommy. Trust me,” he reassured him. 

The blonde turned back to the window, continuing to stare.

The two remained like that for a while. Just staring. The two were thinking of similar things, their minds returning to their friends. 

Eventually, Wilbur broke the silence.

“It’s late, Tommy, let’s get back to bed,” Wilbur ordered softly. Tommy nodded, moving away from the window. The two headed upstairs, heading into their respective rooms. Tommy registered Wilbur giving him a reassuring pat on the back, before closing his door.

The blonde climbed into his bed, ignoring Tubbo’s snores from the bed on the other side of the room, he was used to it by now, it was just another part of life.

Eventually, his eyelids began to feel heavy. But, before they closed, Tommy made a decision.

He would contact Techno and Phil.

And with that, his eyelids closed, and he fell into a welcoming sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> heres a short fic i made at 12 am, i was listening to christmas music with fireplace ambience and just started writing


End file.
